A different Arcana Femiglia
by Austinandkim
Summary: A remake of La Storia Della Arcana Femiglia. By me. Based on the original series but with a twist. lebertáXnova, felictiaXluca, lucaXjolly Warning: LEMON - yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**my remake of La storia Della arcana Famiglia**

**chapter 0.5**

* * *

this is like a just to let you know

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any charaters

summary: a new kind of La Storia Della Femiglia. A remake by me. The story is baced on the original series but with a twist, of yaoi and anther couple or two.

libertáXnova & felictiaXluca & lucaXjolly (and perhaps one later on in the story)

* * *

Nova and Libertá have been dating for three years now. Everyone knows about them.

Libertá still calls nova a "chickpea" but not as much.

As fore Luca and Felictiá, they are a couple that no one knows about. They've kept this secret for almost a full year.

and Jolly and Luca are dating as well. but it's even more secret then Lucia's other relationship. Also, I don't know whether or not Luca and jolly Are father and son but, in my version they are not related, just as teacher and student, and boyfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

in the first offical chapter, it rakes place at the harbor much like the manga/anime did.

* * *

Enjoy. And review


	2. An angry rose blooms in the winter

**my remake of La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia**

**episode 1 La notte del compleanno**

* * *

Everyone is enjoying there after noon on patrol. Then suddenly a group of thugs comes into town making a ruckus. The closest member of the arcana famiglia came running to restore the peace of which the thugs have ruined.

Nova came running. He saw the thugs and pulled out his sword. He looked to them, to see they were trying to smuggle food. "You are smuggling, you should be takin' into custody" as nova said this one of them pulled out a sword and slashed at nova. Nova counter attacked with his own sword. There blades fought each other for dominance over the other to be the victor. Then a thug apeared behind nova. He threw a pair of dynamite at him. Nova noticed the man, in a second he got out of the explosives' path.

_boom!_

Libertá was helping unload a supplies ship with Dante, when he the dynamite went off. He stopped and turned around and looked in the direction of the explosion. He's eyes got big and a look of worry came upon his face. "What was that? Oh nO that's where Nova is patrolling!.." he ran to go help his beloved, "I'm going to help!" Libertá yelled back to Dante as he ran to save nova.

Liberta got to where the explosion took place. He saw many men standing up and across the way he saw nova getting to his feet. He ran to nova and stood before him and got in a defense stance to protect his boyfriend.

"what are you doing?" Nova said to his lover. Libertá turned around to face nova, "I'm watching out for you, of course" he said with a smile plastered on his face. nova looked into his eyes and a light tint of red spread on his face.

they turned to look at the thugs, which were all on there feet now. Then an automobile loaded with thugs came driving behind them. It was head right for them. But, nova pulled Libertá out of the way. "You fool why didnt you move?" Nova asked. "I was just going to take them on!" Libertá said heading to chase the car.

They both chased the car, "will go this way, nova" Libertá said guiding the teen through an ally way. The car was turning the corner to the street they were on. Nova said, "okay Liberta, now here's my plan" he then looked to Libertá whom was already charging the car. All the thugs saw Libertá heading for them with his sword out. They all pulled out a gun and aimed at him except the driver.

Debito was at the casino when he heard the mischief going on out side, "hm, sounds like something's going down at the harbor" a woman said to Debito. Debito knew it was his job to deal with it as well as the other member so he went on his way.

Pace was just about to begin eating his lasagna ,when he heard the trouble stirring out side. "Oh man" he said looking at his food. He quickly ate all of it in a few seconds and left on his way to go help the other members.

felictiá was on patrol with her group and Luca. They were walking when Luca said, "malady, we should go back home... You must get changed for your fathers birthday." She looked at him "we have to finish patrol first then will go"

just then the automobile full of thugs came driving through the street. They saw Libertá charging. "We must help" felictiá said to the group.

Dante figured he need to help also. So he ran to where the trouble was at. When he got there were some thugs pointing guns at Libertá. He said, "get out the way Libertá!" And he shoot at them. Luckily Nova pulled him back Out of the way once again.

Libertá fell back onto nova who was blushing a bit, since his lover was sitting atop of him. Libertá looked to him and smirked. "How bout we go home?" "sure" he said back then looked to see the thugs surrounded by other members.

They stood up and Libertá went over to Dante " damn, I almost died your actions are getting pretty bold you know" Dante looked at him and said, "I am bald after all Hahaha just kidding" and felictiá came up and said "what about we go home know" and they all went on home for the celebration.

Felictiá was in her room getting ready for her fathers birthday. The three maids picked out dresses. One with roses on it another orange with sparkles and one more white one. "Oh no! You must not wear that... Wear a lovely dress, it's a special occasion after all" she looked to them and gave them a smile because she wasn't going to wear any dress.

Luca knocked at her door. She opened it and came out shutting the door behind her leaving the maids inside. "Oh no malady you can't wear that don't you know what today is?" She looked at him "yeah it's papa's birthday" Luca suddenly pinned her up against the door.

"Yes but you must wear a dress it's a special occasion... And besides I was looking forward to seeing my girl in a dress" Luca whispered in her ear. She looked at luca and gave him a kiss. "I hope that'll satisfy you for now" she whispered, grinning she walked away. And they went down stairs.

"princess, why are you not wearing a dress?" Libertá asked. Debito and Pace agreed, then her arcana power triggered and so she saw into Libertá's heart. She saw her self on a dress that showed almost her whole breast off and it cut off right below her butt. "well its good she's not in a dress what if something were to happen" nova said, then suddenly Felictiá kicked Libertá.

nova looked at felictiá "why did you do that?" Nova was angry at her. She turned to Libertá ,"w-what did I do princess? What ever it was I'm sorry" he said putting his hands up, showing he was innocent.

Jolly walked over to the group. "Because you were thinking poorly, we have Arcana powers, and we each have our own, and so does felictiá she has the sixth card, the card of the lovers, with gives her the ability to see deep down in to another's heart." Libertá realized it. "Ah then that means..." And she just glared at him as well as nova.

"Huh you were thinking of malady in unbecoming ways" Luca said to him. "What do you mean by that?" Luca's face became pink with blush, because he thought of Felictiá on his bed striped down. And for that she kicked him into a column. "I'm sorry my lady" he said pulling his face out of the column.

Luca then walked back to Felictiá's side. While doing so felictiá said, "I just saw it by chance" then Jolly stepped up "that's because your still a child, you haven't a strong heart." as his left hand wandered down the side of her face and held her chin with his thumb and index finger, only inches from each other He said those words. finally Luca came as if on Que. he put his hand on Jolly's "please, remove your hand"

Pace saw Dante walking to the front of the room, "hey everyone, Dante is about to give his greeting" he said to the group.

Dante stood at the front of the room, "thank you everyone for being here to day, and taking time off your busy schedule to be here to celebrate our Famiglia's papa, mondo. Now a word from papa.

many people in the crowd cheered for papa. Mondo walked down the stairs with his wife. Then he spoke, "thank you everyone today is my 59th birthday... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you and our arcana powers. There are endless obstacles we have all over come while protecting our island. But this year I will be retiring.i will choose some one to become the next papa. So in two months we will hold the Arcana Duello to determine who will become the next papa."

Everyone was stunned that mondo was going to retire. Then he continued talking. "The contest will be for all those who have arcana powers. Who ever is the victor will battle against me and if you win I'll grant you a wish and name you papa, also you will marry my daughter, Felictiá.

murmurs were heard through out the room. No one under stood why mondo would do that. Then Felictiá, herself steeped forward, "yes Felictiá, what is it?" He asked her, "and what if I don't want to get married?" She answered with disgust in her eyes.

"you are part of the Arcana Famiglia, and you joined of your own free will, and the rule says you must do what I say, therefore you will become the new mama and support the family" she 'hmph' him.

"do you not want to follow orders, then fight me here" he said to Felictiá. She ran towards him and threw a kick at his head. The kick was easily blocked by him with just a wave of his hand. "Is that all your kick has to offer?" Then she threw more and more kicks which were also blocked by mono. Then he grabbed her foot as it came up for another kick. And threw her to the floor.

Luca ran to aid her, "milady" she looked up to mono and glared, "are you just going to glare at me or are you going to fight, " this ficade made Libertá angry, "your robbing her of her freedom" mondo looked to him and smirked, "your going to disobey be too, well then fight me, unless you don't want to make a fool of your self too."

"no!" He took his sword out and charged forward. but he stopped when he saw that Nova had gotten in the way. "Nova.." nova looked to his lover, "papa is still the father of this family, I won't let you cause any harm toward him." then he took his sword out and pointed it at Libertá.

they charged each other then pace came up behind Libertá and held on to him , as to not fight. He dropped his sword and so nova tripped over it."you should not oppose papa" pace said to Libertá, "let me go! Let me go you meat head let me go... Let me go!" As he said that his arcana power granted him that. And he fell to the floor.

Mondo looked down at Libertá, "if you wish to free Felictiá then win the battle, remember I'll grant any wish." then he turned to his wife and the headed for there quarters.

everyone left the party one by one after the announcement.

The three best friends, pace, luca , and Debito met up in a room hanging out for a while talking out the news.

Dante and Jolly met up in Dante's office and had a drink, also discussing the news.

Felictiá sat by the fountain out side and thought about the news also. After a few short minutes Nova and Libertá made there way over to her. "Hey, princess are you alright... It was pretty intense tonight" she looked up at them and saw them holding hands.

"I'm okay" they looked into her eyes then each other's. "You know princess, I'll win for you and I'll be papa and you can have your freedom" Libertá said with a smile. "As if idiot, I'll Win for Fel" she smiled at them, "no that's alright... You to have each other to think of"

"come on Felictiá, right or wrong you should have a say in this decision... And if either of us win will not marry you, so there's nothing to worry about" nova said and looked at his boyfriend, "yeah! princess"Libertá said

nova then turned and walked to the house. "It'll be alright" Libertá said and ran after nova. They went in side and up to nova's room.

Felictiá got off the fountain and walked up to her room. Just as Luca was saying hood nite go his friends she turned the corner. Luca was excited go see her. She walked to him. " so met me still my room in twenty minutes " she whispered. And walked along down the hall.

Jolly and Dante said there farewells for to night and now Jolly was heading for his chambers. And saw as he approached the stair well he looked up and saw Luca waiting at the entrance to the stairs.

Jolly smirked, and got closer and when he came to a halt in front of Luca he said in a low voice, "well if it isn't my secret lover" Luca bit his lip and finally spoke after a while, "I'll meet you in your room some time with in four hours..." Then he passed by Jolly and went to his room

nova was sitting on his bed watching his love strip off his clothes for him. Liberta took his jacket then he unbuttoned three button on his shirt and then pulled I off to reveal his sexy, muscular, hot body. Then he unzipped his pants and slowly piled them down inch by inch until they fell right off his body. Now only in him boxers, nova slid his toung across his lips getting them wet.

Libertá walked toward nova, and they both went in for a kiss, the kiss became passionate, they slid there toung's in to each other's mouth, they welcomed each other then soon fought for dominance.

while kissing Libertá wrapped his arms around nova's neck then as the kiss gets more intense he takes off nova's jackets and unbuttons his shirt. Nova feels a bulg in his pants so he pulls away and bites his bottom lip. Libertá notices and unzips nova's pants and takes out nova's member. "Wow it's Soo big already" he said with big lustful eyes.

Libertá takes all of nova into his mouth. Nova puts his head back in relaxation. "Ahh..Hah" nova couldn't help it. Libertá sucked on the head and licked and licked the member. He sucked nova's balls and now he was hard. "Damn, I'll never get tied of this"

liberta grinned and pushed nova back, onto the bed. He pulled nova's pants off and got the lube and stuck his finger in side off him. And soon put his head up to nova's entrance and pushed. he thrusted into nova many times. Nova and Libertá moaned and whimpered and they had a hot sweaty night.

luca took his time going to Felictiá room. But when he got there, he knocked. She opened up after three knocks. She saw him and pulled him in by his tie. "Woah" she put her arms around his neck. "I'm so shocked about tonight. I was so angry when my father pretty much gave me away to someone like that" she leaned in, Luca thought to kiss but was he wrong. She snuggled up in his neck.

He tried to comfort her but she just hugged him for almost an hour talking about her anger at her father. Luca got tired of the nonsense, "babe, I'm tired so you should go to sleep as should I." He said lovingly. "Yeah but.." He looked into her eyes, "you need your sleep" he walked her over to her bed. She got in and laid down. She looked at him, "aren't you forgetting something." Luca leaned in to kiss her but she kissed him on the cheek, and since she did get did to. They said good night and he left.

He ran down to Jolly's room. He got to the door and knocked, he opened up and saw him sleeping. "Damn, no Felictiá and now not Jolly" he said to him self closing the door.

He sat on Jolly's bed and kissed his hand, "good night" he a woke with out Luca noticing, "your not coming to bed?" Luca looked up to him and jumped on top of him and hugged him. "I guess your lady didn't except you to night"

luca snuggled in to jolly's chest. He didn't bother answering cause jolly is almost always assumes correctly. He sat up on top of jolly and took of his shirt. And laid down and went in for a romantic kiss that jolly gladly offered.

They rolled over so that jolly was on top and taking off luca's pants. The night was very romantic between the two of them.


End file.
